Embodiments of the invention generally relate to computer networking security, and in particular to network address conflict preemption and resolution in network security environments.
Managed Security Services (MSS) refers to one or more network security functions offered by a provider, i.e. a Managed Security Services Provider (MSSP). The MSSP manages one or more virtual private networks (VPNs) and devices' communications running on the VPNs. For example, a customer having one or more customer devices with access to one or more VPNs may engage the MSSP to provide security services for network and device management. The MSSP's management services may include, for example, providing general network and device monitoring, logging, and maintenance. The management services may also include, more specifically, network access controls; network firewalls; network threat monitoring, detection and prevention; network security compliance; and intrusion investigations; to name a few.
The MSSP may provide management services through a combination of analytics tools and manual support (e.g., via an analyst/technician who is a subject matter expert).